Ser un hombre
by Anikuni
Summary: Seamus Finnigan es todo un hombre, que para algo acaba de cumplir diecisiete años. Y como buen hombre, le gustan las chicas. Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"


_Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"_

 _Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de nuestra querida J.K_

* * *

Seamus Finnigan es todo un hombre. No un niño o un adolescente. Un hombre, que para algo acaba de cumplir los diecisiete años. Y como buen hombre, le gustan las chicas. No es que le resulten demasiado atractivas y que pensar en _hacer algo_ con ellas le da un poco de repulsión. Pero él es un hombre y eso es lo que les gusta ¿verdad?

Es cierto que su experiencia con el sexo opuesto es escasa, se reduce a un par de besos con Parvati durante una fiesta. Tampoco es que lo tenga fácil, la chicas están locas por los héroes y los jugadores de Quidditch y el no es ninguna de las dos cosas. No es porque ni se moleste en intentarlo ¿eh? Que él es un hombre y quiere atraer a las mujeres y todas esas cosas.

Nunca ha subido a ninguna chica a la habitación, para ser sinceros ni siquiera está seguro de que las chicas puedan subir. No es que él lo haya comprobado, pero algo le pareció escuchar sobre una rampa, y como buen caballero que es no pondría a una chica en peligro. En cambio comparte habitación con cuatro chicos, todos ellos bastante majos. Aunque si tuviera que elegir lo tiene claro. Dean Thomas es su mejor amigo, confidente de secretos, compañero de biblioteca y ya para. Si sigue diciendo cosas va a parecer gay o algo, cuando él, _obviamente,_ no lo es.

En Hogwarts le va bien, saca notas más que aceptables y se no suele tener problemas con los colegas. A veces las cosas son un poco turbias, estudiantes petrificados, dementores, asesinatos y profesores locos, pero ha aprendido llevarlo con calma. Otras veces sus compañeros de cuarto se ponen demasiado intensos, hablan de guerra y magos oscuros, de batallas y de proteger a sus familias. Él no se preocupa demasiado, vale que ya es un hombre, pero aun es joven y prefiere ser libre, sin preocupaciones.

A veces consigue que todos desconecten, vuelvan a ser adolescentes y rompan alguna regla. Como cuando fuman todos en la habitación, con la tos de Neville por inhalar el humo incluida. Entonces hablan de chicas, quien está más buena o de hasta donde han conseguido llegar en los pasillos del colegio. Otras veces, sus favoritas, solo están Dean y él. Comparten el cigarrillo entre risas y a Seamus le gusta como posa sus labios antes de dar una calada. Le gusta pasar tiempo con él a solas porque es su mejor amigo y él nunca le pregunta sobre el sexo opuesto. Que le da igual que preguntara, porque es un hombre y le gustan las mujeres. ¿Ha dicho ya eso antes? Bueno, pues eso.

Aunque últimamente ser amigo de Dean no es fácil. Lleva un tiempo saliendo con la pequeña de los Weasley, una pelirroja un año menor a la que sinceramente no le ve ningún atractivo. Por desgracia su amigo no piensa igual y se pasa el tiempo enrollándose con ella en la sala común o suspirando por no estar a su lado. Sinceramente no sabe cuál de las dos opciones le desagrada más.

Y no es que le moleste que ya no pase tanto tiempo con él. Vale que a veces eche de menos que se acuesten en la cama juntos a hablar de cualquier tontería, justo antes de ir a dormir o que ya no le acompañe a las cocinas a robar comida a los elfos. Todo eso lo puede soportar. ¿Pero en serio hace falta que se besen delante de su cara? Odia ese torbellino de babas y extremidades, en el que apenas se adivina donde empieza uno y termina el otro. Justo como está sucediendo en ese momento.

Joder, es su cumpleaños. Tendría que estar borracho con su mejor amigo, haciendo estupideces castillo adelante, no fingiendo que lee un libro, que en realidad no le interesa, mientras mira a la pareja disimuladamente. Nota como la sangre le hierve, el corazón palpita con fuerza y la cara se le empieza a poner roja. Está enfadado, muy enfadado. No sabe bien el motivo, pero sabe que lo está, y mucho.

\- Veo que te lo estás pasando de cine. Me alegro que uno de los dos se lo esté pasando bien en MI cumpleaños.- Su voz suena mucho más furiosa de lo que pretendía y puede notar perfectamente como toda la Sala Común lo está mirando.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

 _¿Qué mosca te ha picado?_ No lo sabe ni él mismo, no debería enfadarse porque su mejor amiga tenga novia, debería estar feliz por él ¿verdad? Pero no lo está y sabe que la culpa no es suya, desde luego.

-Si no puedes verlo, es que eres más idiota de lo que creías.

Sale de la Sala Común a gran velocidad, sin esperar a que el imbécil de su amigo le responda. Sabe lo que tendría que hacer, liarse con una chica, una cualquiera, aleatoria, eso es lo que hacen los hombres. Eso es lo que hace Dean. Pero no es capaz ni de imaginárselo, como si estuviera engañando a su amigo solo por pensarlo.

¿Engañando de qué? Son dos hombres y no pueden salir juntos. ¿O si? Lo cierto es que Dean es mucho más guapo que cualquiera de las estúpidas chicas de su Casa, y por lo menos cien veces más divertido. Sus labios son tan besables como los de cualquiera y cualquier chica, u hombre, sería afortunado si pudiera harcelo.

 _Le gusta Dean._

La frase pasa así por su mente, sin avisar, breve y totalmente certera. Se siente más tranquilo, como si se le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Supone que ser sincero con uno mismo ayuda.

Y así como viene por su mente lo decide. No va a hacer absolutamente nada. Está claro que lo suyo no es recíproco y nunca se arriesgaría a dejar de ser su amigo. Lo quiere demasiado para poder soportar que Dean se fuera de su vida. Así que ya está, supone que en eso consiste en ser ya un hombre de diecisiete años. Ser sincero contigo mismo aunque duela.

* * *

¿En que momento pasó ser Seamus de la resistencia de Hogwarts? Quizás lo decidió cuando le obligaron a realizar una redacción sobre lo horrible que eran los sangre sucia o cuando le hicieron durante una tarde entera la cruciatus. Quizás fue cuando dejó de recibir las cartas semanales de Dean y asumió, por completo y sin medias tintas, que el mundo ya no era un lugar seguro para su mejor amigo.

Lleva un año muy duro, sintiéndose completamente solo. Los del ejército de Dumbledore son todos geniales, se portan bien con él y en general lo respetan. Pero no es lo mismo, le falta alguien. Le falta Dean.

Hace tiempo que dejó la chorrada de ser un hombre, no cuando en la resistencia están chicas tres veces más valientes de lo que él será jamás, no cuando ve a críos de doce años plantar frente a mortífagos. Una guerra te pone las cosas en perspectiva y desde luego sus preocupaciones del año pasado son ahora idioteces. Excepto una.

Pero ya está, al menos todo se acaba esa noche. Cuando ve a Harry, Ron y Hermione entrar por la puerta, tiene la certeza absoluta de que ahí acaba todo, que esa noche es la decisiva. Y lo único de lo que se arrepiente, es de no haberlo dicho, por lo menos una vez.

Entonces lo ve, a lo lejos. Bien podría ser su mente jugándole una última mala pasada, pero ve como se acerca a él, corriendo, cada vez más real y más tangible. Nota sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y tiene ganas de gritar de alegría. Dean está vivo. Nota energías renovadas y se vería capaz de luchar con el mismísimo Voldemort con tal de hacer que ese momento durara para siempre.

Y lo sabe. Ahora o nunca. Se separa de él lo suficiente, solo para segundos después besarle suavemente. Su corazón le late muy rápido y puede notar como su cuerpo tiembla suavemente. Cuando Dean le responde siente que podría morir, es un beso torpe dado con más pasión que acierto, pero no quiere parar lo que posiblemente sea el mejor momento de su vida.

Esa noche se decide todo. Puede que muera o que viva, que ganen o que pierdan, pero pase lo que pase, esa noche se decide. Y si ha de morir, que sea por una causa justa, por conseguir un mundo en el que los nacidos de muggles, _en el que Dean_ , puedan vivir.

* * *

 _Sabía que quería escribir algo de esta pareja porque he visto muy poco y a mi personalmente me encantan, pero a la hora de ponerme a escribir me ha quedado este churro. Llevo tiempo intentando mejorarlo y a falta de pocos días para la finalización del reto, he decidido dejarlo así._

¿Reviews?


End file.
